


When plans come together

by hellbells



Series: Big Heroes and Super Spies [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Other, Team Building, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury could still be heard cackling for days after. His precious Avenger team was safe and he had just pulled off the coup of the century – Landing Ethan Hunt’s team.<br/>The only question that remains is - How will the teams deal with working together? Plus can the person who links the two teams together finally heal?   - Sequel to Biggest Ghost of them All</p>
            </blockquote>





	When plans come together

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nada; not MI4 or Avengers. I only own my twisted imagination!
> 
> AU: Ignores certain film events for now! - Also this is almost definitely going to become a verse so i'm open to suggestions for the name of the 'verse.

It had been with no small amount of glee that Fury had arranged the transfer of Hunt’s IMF team to S.H.I.E.L.D with the President. In fact, the Director was still cackling loudly over an hour later once he had finished his phone call whilst in the room with the recovering Avenger.

His cell went off and seeing the number he put his cell on speaker and motioned for the other occupants of the room to be silent.

“Why the hell have you stolen my best team?”

Coulson shook his head; even an idiot would know that he would get nowhere being aggressive with Director Fury.

Fury was sitting around the hospital bed which was surrounded by the Avengers team and Hunt’s team. The Hospital room was fairly opulent thanks to Tony throwing his weight and more specifically his money around. Even then it would have been a tight fit except Tony was sitting comfortably in Steve’s lap. Natasha was comfortably draped over Coulson and Bruce; Fury knew exactly what was going on between the three and as long as it caused no strife to SHIELD he did not give a damn what his best assets got up to off the clock. If he did, then he would have had a shit fit over Stark somehow managing to corrupt America’s golden boy. 

Fury looked over at a smirking Hunt and Hawkeye who signalled him to have fun. Well now, he never passed up the opportunity to screw with idiots.

The Secretary that had replaced Ethan’s friend was a pompous bureaucrat who did not know how to play the spy game properly. He had been a political appointment and it had painfully shown.

Fury looking like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth said, “I don’t know what you might have done to upset Ethan. Can you think about what he might have found out? After all, the IMF has not exactly been very loyal to one of its best agents.”

The team could not see the Director but they could almost see the wince. “Fury you know exactly why. He disappears to New York and I get a call from the President telling me that Hunt’s team is being transferred to S.H.E.I.L.D’s roster effective immediately.

Fury’s grin was such that even a shark would have backed off, “You know he might have found something in New York that he thought he would never see again.”  
The frustration was evident when the director asked furiously, “What exactly could he have bought that was so special?”

Stark was openly laughing at this point, Fury loved the amount of derision that Stark managed to convey in a simple laugh, “Christ you are stupid. What message did you forget to tell Ethan?” Then making the idiot aware of the other occupants, Tony rambled, “I can call you Ethan can’t I? It’s just Agent Hunt is so serious.”

Ethan smiled and he looked directly at William. Due to all the drugs pumping through his system he didn’t even bother to hide his feelings. They were clear for all to read on his face, “You know someone forgot to mention that my husband was alive. I happened across him when I saw the Avengers on TV.”

The Director showed just how stupid he was, “It would not have made a difference he was being transferred and you would not have been able to fight the order. You were better off thinking he was dead.”

Jane was the one to gasp in quiet fury. It was a close knit team just like the Avengers were becoming, they were well aware exactly what Ethan had sacrificed for the IMF and his country. They had been the ones to pick up the pieces when they had been told William had died. She said the next statement too calmly, “You know Ethan if the next time we meet the Director there is an open window I can do a repeat of Dubai.”

Ethan and Clint snickered, “We won’t even shout this time Jane.” All the team were shocked to hear the perfect stereo and the Avengers seeing Clint being serious without a weapon in his hands.

The director was spluttering, “You can’t threaten me.”

Clint finally spoke up, “I can shoot you over 2000 metres away and you would never see it. Ethan and I could get to you a million different ways and no one would ever find you.” 

He was on a role and even Coulson was smirking so he continued, “Of course then you’re forgetting my extended family. Benji and Stark are probably individually plotting how to ruin your life electronically; you’re screwed once they compare notes.”

Tony raised an imaginary glass and added his two cents, “Actually I was thinking of which Senators owe me favours.”

Clint grinned and it was interesting for Benji and Jane to see the changes in their friend. “My new team leader is Captain America; you should be glad that my very beautiful-deadly-assassin-best friend is distracting the Hulk. It’s for the best that he has his lap with such a beautiful distraction.”

Fury decided that he wanted to gets his two cents in, not wanting Stark get all the glory, “You know it was just fate I was asked to expand the Avengers and you drop Ethan into my hands. I thank you old friend.”

He cut the conversation off at that point, “Well that was fun now I have to go back and scare Congress into giving me the funds to rebuild the Hellicarrier.”

Clint couldn’t resist one last quip even though he was desperately fighting falling asleep, “Have fun storming the castle.”

Fury didn’t bother denying it, “I have as much fun bullying congress as you do shooting the junior agents.”

Benji sighed, “Christ you really were a bad influence upon him Ethan. He used to be such a mild mannered analyst before you.” 

It was the Avengers teams turn to be shocked. It was only truly sinking in how little they truly knew about the gifted sniper. In reality Clint knew that it was only Ethan Ethan who knew the whole story but the two teams got to see the very different sides to his personalities. It was going to be interesting to see how well he could merge the two sides of his personality.

Steve was the one who could see how badly Hawkeye was fighting exhaustion, “Come on guys I should imagine that Ethan and Clint have a lot to talk about.”

Anyone else who said something so painfully obvious would have been mocked. There was something about Steven Rogers that because he was so painfully earnest that stopped you. Ethan intended to ask once everything calmed down, if old women gave him cookies.

Once everyone had left the hidden feelings came out. Ethan hugged William as he fell apart and explained everything that happened whilst he was under a crazy-tyrannical God’s control. The others on his new team would have no clue about Croatia and how many serious buttons this whole event would have caused.  
Ethan just hugged him quietly letting Will unburden himself all the while issuing reassurances that he would never let him go again. Fury must have had some inkling about this as he had promised Ethan that barring potential end-of-the-world disasters he would make sure they were on the same team.

Clint let out a long sigh, “I can’t even say what my name is anymore.”

Ethan could give him a simple solution to that one at least, “its simple ensure that your name is changed to William Clint Barton.”

Clint rolled gently to rest in the crook of Ethan’s shoulder, “Don’t matter what my name is I’m yours.”

Ethan thanked whichever deity was out there, “Damn straight now rest.”

Eventually the combination of pain, tiredness and sheer unburdening of his mental anguish made Clint fall asleep and Ethan just watched. In truth, he did not want to close his eyes only to wake up and find out that this was all just a cruel dream.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As they left the hospital Jane and Benji had asked about a suitable hotel. Tony snorted dismissively, “You didn’t hear we are on the same team now. You should move in to the tower. It’s not like we are going to be able to separate the archer from his husband.”

Jane and Benji felt justified for being a little wide-eyed. Coulson was the one to provide a reason for them. “It’s simpler for the Avengers and main support team to be housed in the same building which Mr Stark kindly offered his own place. Even I live there.”

Steve just knew Tony wouldn’t leave an opening like that, “Yeah well you’re boyfriend and girlfriend being on the team helps.”

Coulson raised an eyebrow, “Funny the Director is never worried about their behaviour.”

Jane sighed, “You won’t have to worry about Ethan much. Benji, well you may have to separate him and Benji when they try to out geek each other.”

“Hey!” was the simultaneous shout.

Steve smiled enjoying the banter that was starting to flow. He was starting to see the tentative elements to team building forming. 

A little dry, “This is great guys. We’re already starting to bond.”

Stark looked at his supposedly earnest and innocent boyfriend. That image no longer worked with Tony; after all, he could still remember Steve stripped and stretched out beneath him this morning. 

Tony showed Jane and Benji to their appropriate rooms and waited for them to stow their gear and join them in the spacious living room.

Natasha was the first one to speak, “Did you say Clint was an analyst?”

Jane grinned in remembrance at their first frantic mission. “It’s not my story to tell. Just that Ethan was introduced to William as the previous secretary’s Chief Analyst.”

Coulson frowned as if trying to place the information, “Son of a gun I can’t believe I never made the link.”

Natasha was frowning, “What link?”

“About five years ago there was an incident. Everyone refused to talk about it but the upshot was one of IMF’s best refused to enter the field.”

Steve was curious in his experience and in the army refusing orders was never a smart idea. “That was okay?”

Coulson shrugged, “It was once they realised that the guy had an eidetic memory and combined with his field instincts he was a damn good analyst; S.H.I.E.L.D was known to ask for his opinion. The thing is would you ever link the shy rule abiding William Brandt with the insubordinate Clint Barton."

Benji was remembering a certain conversation, “He wasn’t as straight laced as you think remember Mumbai?”

Jane laughed, “Yeah once we realised that he wasn’t just an analyst that was funny.”

Tony didn’t bother to hide his interest, “What happened?”

“I guided him into this giant computer through the industrial sized fan.” Benji looked sheepish, "he had to drop fifty feet and trust that I would catch him." 

Jane laughed, “Let’s just say that it was a little close for comfort for him. Once he was finally safe his first comment was, ‘next time I get to seduce the rich guy’.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “It wouldn’t be the first time. Although I sense that your boss didn’t like giving him those assignments.”

Benji grinned, “Let’s just say that the jealous lover routine never failed to look realistic.”

“Just like Natasha and Coulson.”

Steve shook his head in resigned bemusement. Benji could not believe that he was sitting in a room with superheroes that were just so human. It was clear to him that Stark and the good captain were lovers. He would dearly love to know how that came about what with the good captain being from another time.

Natasha took advantage to ask the other female a question, “What did you mean by Dubai and an open window?”

The team were treated to perhaps the most twisted form of girly gossip that he had ever seen. Jane pretended to be frustrated, “throw one woman out of the window and they never let you forget it. God even Will continued to mock me.”

Banner sighed, “Not anymore he is to busy jumping off buildings. It would be hypocritical.”

Natasha showed her more bloodthirsty side, “If you suggest that they might just join this woman then I bet they’ll be quiet.”

Bruce grinned seeing the devious smirk that crossed the female agents face. He felt sorry for whoever incurred her wrath. Although, come to think about he was not too sure that it was a good idea that the two women were bonding. 

Tony was becoming more relaxed but he still did not like how his friend had been screwed. He couldn’t imagine having to give up Steve. The very though made him sick which told him how far he had progressed as an individual. “You know we are all very good at what we do?”

Natasha quirked an eyebrow, “What is your point?”

“Well we could work on making the Director’s life a misery.”

Coulson for once was inclined to agree with them he motioned to be allowed to get up from his lovers. “Well I guess it is time for me to give my initial report and recommendations to Director Fury.”

Steve looked up hearing the tacit permission that he could never give. “That would be a good idea sir. We promise to keep the property damage down.”

Coulson did not say anything, “I’m sure that one of you will record your endeavours. If so I would be interested in watching your team bonding exercise. I will even forego watching Supernanny.”

Benji held his fingers up in a scouts three fingered salute. “Not to worry I’m pretty handy with Tech.”

Steve motioned to head towards the briefing room, “Well let’s plan the first team building exercise.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Coulson walked into Director Fury’s office and sat down.

“Well Phil what do you reckon?”

“Well the Black Widow now has a female playmate. The team are currently completing a team bonding exercise and I have no doubt that with the expanded roster we’ll be able to deal with more threats. Plus there is the other aspect.”

Fury smirked, “Go on.”

“Well having very visible super heroes can be a great distraction while stealthy spies complete a mission.”

Fury stepped over to his drinks cabinet and poured to generous servings as it was late in the day. 

“Did you manage to secure a recording of the tea building exercise?”

Coulson did something that would have surprised many of the junior agents he laughed openly. “Captain Rogers and Agent Dunne assured me there would be video evidence of the team building exercises.”

Director Fury sat back and savoured both the whiskey he was drinking and the feeling of a good plan coming together. Plus if his agents managed to cause Director  
Anderson some misery that could not be traced back to them he will be amused and impressed. After all, he had always believed that agents showing initiative should be shown some reward.

He wondered if the Supervillians and criminals knew what they were letting themselves in for ...


End file.
